Imposibles
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Un momento perdido en el pasado cuando eran compañeros de entrenamiento & sus preocupaciones no pasaban de averiguar cómo subir una simple montaña. Regulus x Yato


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Shota.

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hmmm, pues nuevamente vuelvo a escribir de este par porque me encantan.

Inspirado en el capítulo 198 del manga cuando Regulus tiene un flashback con el chibi Unicornio de fondo XD (Ya sé, con migajas de pan hago fanfics, debería dedicarme a chef).

* * *

Imposibles

-Eh, ¿qué es lo que haces?

El maestro les había pedido acarrear unas cuantas rocas de aquí para allá, simplemente para mantenerlos ocupados en algo, pues él tenía asuntos un tantito más importantes que atender como para supervisar el entrenamiento de sus alumnos, incluido el del pequeño prodigio que, en ese entonces, no tenía ni la pinta de convertirse, próximamente, en un caballero de oro.

Yato, que en esa época tampoco tenía ni la esperanza de dejar de ser un simple aprendiz y convertirse, mucho pero mucho tiempo después, en un santo siquiera, se detuvo a observarlo.

El muchacho castaño parecía estar prácticamente hecho de piedra delante de cierto paisaje en particular que parecía llamar poderosamente su atención, por lo que el moreno se decidió a preguntarle qué demonios hacía sin muchas ganas de saber.

-Observo.

Yato no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pues frunció el ceño sin comprender, mientras cambiaba de mano el peso de la enorme roca que traía cargando, tratando de ver, fuera lo que fuera, que había delante que era tan interesarte de mirar. Al menos para el griego.

Como no lo encontró, volvió a preguntar. Con una pizca pequeñita de curiosidad esta vez.

-¿Qué observas?

-Cómo subir.

Que idiotez era esa, pensó de inmediato el muchacho, porque para empezar lo que tenían delante de ellos era una montaña considerablemente empinada como para siquiera intentar escalarla.

A la vez, pero de manera completamente distinta, había cierta historia (Esparcida en su mayoría por unas cuantas aprendices chismosas... Con Curtis incluido, como cabecilla de la operación) de uno de plata que un día intentó escalar dicho relieve para impresionar a unas amazonas. El tonto terminó con todas las partes rompibles de su cuerpo, así como las non-rompibles, irremediablemente rotas, tras caer, hacía ya tres años atrás, y cuyo espíritu se aparecía en los alrededores para atormentar a los estúpidos que intentaban imitarlo hasta hacerlos tropezar y correr con su misma suerte.

Claro que Regulus miraba dicha estructura montañosa con tanta, pero tanta atención que, por un momento, pero uno muy pequeño, Yato pensó que lo que decían no era verdad y que el sujeto al que todos consideraban prodigio no era tan imbécil como él creía.

Lo que a su criterio no dejaba de ser cierto, pero por mucho que le desagradara, o eso es lo que decía él, la actitud asfixiante, despreocupada, inmadura e infantil de su compañero de entrenamiento, el moreno no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que terminara convertido en puré al caer al piso por hacer una tontería, mucho menos en su presencia.

-No vas a poder-dijo, tratando de sonar despectivo, pero las palabras se le atoraron un poco en la garganta en cuánto vio al otro acercarse a la superficie rocosa con la clara intención de no permanecer demasiado tiempo con los pies en la tierra, literalmente.

_"Se va a caer. Se va a caer y me van a culpar a mí. Se va a caer." _Se dijo a si mismo Yato, tragando saliva y temiéndose lo peor con cada segunda que pasaba mientras observaba al castaño con sus aires de alpinista.

-Escalar esa montaña es imposible-continuó.

Regulus parecía pasar enormemente de él, claro, porque en lugar de prestarle atención, parecía más concentrando en comprobar si la primera roca con la que había dado su mano derecha sería capaz de resistir su peso.

-Es imposible incluso para ti-pero este volvió a ser un vano intento de detenerle.

Con una agilidad gatuna, el futuro caballero de Leo agarró firmemente la piedra en su mano para, luego, impulsarse casi con gracia hacia arriba, hasta estar trepado en cuatro, como una araña, en la montaña del mal.

Yato, totalmente presa del pánico, pensó que lo siguiente que sucedería sería Regulus cayendo dramáticamente como en cámara lenta, luego hospitalizado con todos los huesos rotos, si es que tenía suerte, porque lo más probable es que el griego muriera en el intento temerario de desafiar a la muerte, la montaña embrujada y los mitos sobrenaturales.

Tal vez fue por ello que lo siguiente que soltó, se trató simplemente de un intento desesperado por detener el avance del mini alpinista más que una habilidad desconocida e innata de ver el futuro.

-¡Es tan imposible como lanzar una Exclamación de Atena tú solo!

Regulus, para su suerte, paró en seco y se volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad, luego se bajó de un salto y se acercó a su mejor más mejor amigo de todos los tiempos, o al menos así lo pensaba el prodigio, que ya estaba un poquitín pálido.

Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, para sonreírle ampliamente mientras se acercaba un poquito al rostro del moreno.

-Yato. ¿Ves el futuro?

Sin duda que esa también era una idiotez, por lo que el aludido simplemente rodó los ojos para volver a acomodar el peso de la roca en sus manos.

-No.

-Ah, porque tienes razón. El día que escale esta montaña seré capaz de lanzar una Exclamación de Atena yo solo.

Yato suspiró, sintiéndose incapaz de rebatirle esa tonta idea con argumentos infantiles, porque el muchacho que lo había dicho era todo un talento, después de todo, y volvió a emprender la marcha a la pila de rocas que ambos habían logrado acarrear en cosa de horas.

-Apresúrate o el maestro nos regañará si no terminamos para el almuerzo.

Aunque el mentado prodigio en ese entonces no era más que un simple niño sin las responsabilidades de ser un santo de Atena, asintió para adelantarse un par de pasos, depositando un breve besito en la mejilla del otro muchacho y de inmediato salió corriendo en dirección contraria, para traer otra piedra al montón.

Yato volvió a suspirar y continúo caminando con la pesada piedra a cuestas, completamente sonrojado y con una casi-casi sonrisa que, cuando crecieran, se negaría a si mismo todas las noches, pintada en los labios a causa del reciente contacto.

…

Leo nunca supo por qué vino a recordar un evento tan remotamente lejano en un momento como ese, pero mientras era abatido una vez más por el aliento del Wyvern, encontró en ese recuerdo el valor suficiente para realizar su próximo movimiento.

Le hubiese encantado entonces que Yato no estuviese petrificado, porque aunque Unicornio alcanzó a ver realizada la proeza de escalar la montaña, diez meses después, cuatro años atrás, Regulus estaba seguro lo feliz que se hubiese puesto al darse cuenta que si tenía la habilidad oculta de ver el futuro.

Luego de eso logró lanzar él solo la Exclamación de Atena.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
